


Resolution

by Syrenslure



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexie_b requested: Friendship!fic :) Abby-centric is awesome. I like Abby/Gibbs or Abby/McGee and Tony/Ziva. Maybe an NCIS formal event, or post-case gathering. An appearance by Jimmy and Ducky would rock :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Very minor reference to Hiatus  
> I hope that you (lexie_b) enjoy this, and it is what you intended. Happy New Year to you and all the members of ncis_tinsel

As the elevator dinged its arrival at the Sheraton ballroom, Abby brushed her hands down her skirt, smoothing the stiff taffeta as it flared out from her hips, supported by several layers of starched underskirts, before stopping a few inches above her knees, and the tops of her leather boots. She stepped, purposefully into the room, as if girding herself for a battle, always a little uncomfortable with large social events such as this. She thoughtfully turned her mouth up into a large smile, remembering that she was happy to be here, or should be, since it was a party, and she craned her neck to look around the room for her co-workers and friends.

She spotted Tony and Ziva, both looking well turned out, in very nice, and probably expensive eveningwear, over by the bar. From the looks of their expressions and body language, and the few words she could catch from Tony, who was mostly facing her, Abby concluded that they were probably engaged in their usual passive-aggressive flirting – with the emphasis on aggressive. It was fun to watch their verbal sparring, especially when they were playing, rather than actually mad each other. They looked stunning together, even if it would never, in a million years work out between them as a couple. They were pretty good friends, though, even if they pretended they couldn't stand each other.

Across the room, Jenny seemed to be making the rounds with the other division heads. Abby guessed that not even the annual Christmas/New Year's/holiday party counted as a night off for her, and she didn't envy her the duties and headaches that went with being the director. Abby shuddered slightly in sympathy. She liked her lab very much, even when Director Sheppard was turning down her requests for new toys – err, equipment – or that incident where she had insisted on giving Abby an assistant, or when she had to dress up for court, or got death threats or kidnapped. Really, she enjoyed her job very much, and she liked her co-workers.

Speaking of co-workers, she spotted Gibbs sitting at a table on the far side of the room, looking uncomfortable in his tux, pulling awkwardly on his bowtie, next to Ducky, who seemed to very deeply into a story about holiday traditions from his youth. She smiled genuinely for the first time since she got to the hotel. She caught their eye and waved enthusiastically, as she made her way over to them

Ducky smiled and stood as she approached the table, and Gibbs followed suit a few seconds later, with a smile, as he greeted her. "Hey, Abs."

"Hey, Gibbs. Ducky. Don't you guys look spiffy? How's it going?"

"Well, you look lovely, too, Abby, my dear, and it's much better now that you've joined us," Ducky greeted her warmly, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Isn't she a vision, Jethro?"

"Always," Gibbs smiled and gestured for her to join them, and flagged down a passing waiter.

"Drink?"

Abby scrunched up her nose, as she considered the options most likely available to her. "Sparkling water? With lime?"

Gibbs just nodded and passed along the order to the waiter when he arrived.

She fiddled with her napkin, as she looked around the room. Several couples danced to the small orchestra at the end of the room. They were playing sedate classical melodies now, but she knew that they would pick up the tempo after dinner and the speeches, when the gathering got a bit looser and well lubricated. She shifted in her seat to watch Tony twirl one of the junior agents around the dance floor in a well-executed waltz, and absently twirled her fork to the rhythm.

Ducky smiled and stood, offering her a slight bow. "I don't suppose you would do an old man the honor, dear?"

She smiled brightly, and jumped up, dropping a flirty curtsy as she placed her hand in his. "I don't see any old men here, but I'd love to, Ducky."

Gibbs smiled and lifted his glass in salute and they made their way to the dance floor.

Abby followed Ducky in a lively box step, enjoying herself and giggling a bit at Ducky's commentary on the party, until the song ended, and he escorted her back to their table. When she got there, she reached out and pulled Gibbs to his feet and dragged him out to the dance floor, not giving him a chance to object. He just shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"Only you, Abby..."

"Of course, Gibbs, but you know, if you don't dance at least once, Director Sheppard or Tony will get on your case for being a fuddy-duddy, and not getting into the holiday spirit."

"Well, if I must, at least I have a lovely partner for the duration."

"Aww, Gibbs. That's so sweet."

He laughed and twirled her around, leading her effortlessly, despite his usual objections to participating.

She stumbled a bit at the end of the turn, and fell into his arms, with a smile. He just pulled her closer, so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Did you have a good year, Abs?"

"You know, I guess I did... mostly" Her expression turned serious and Gibbs frowned, belatedly realizing what she was thinking of.

"I'm sorry, Abby," he told her softly. He didn't seem to know what else to say, without trying to make excuses for his behavior. He had done what he thought he had to do.

"Yeah, well don't do it again."

"I can't promise, but I'll do my damnest to try, Abby." He laid a soft kiss to the top of her head and she gave him a warm smile, letting him know that he was mostly forgiven.

"Ok, but it's going to cost you _two_ dances, Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She tightened her mouth into her tough-girl look, but her eyes were dancing with mischief.

He laughed out loud, and hugged her as they danced. "Done."

She nodded emphatically, and followed his lead. At that moment, all was right in her world.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=85>  



End file.
